Pops
POPS Pops Maellard is a main character of Regular Show. Pops is a rich, thin humanoid lollipop whose father owns the park as well as the house, in which Pops shares with Mordecai and Rigby. He is a billionaire that was locked up and protected for all or most of his childhood, which is why he takes such child-like delight in everything he sees and does. He made his debut in J.G. Quintel's 2005 short film "The Naive Man from Lolliland" as an unnamed immigrant from Lolliland. Later, he made a small cameo in the next short "2 in the AM PM." He then made an official appearance in The Pilot. Pops is voiced by Sam Marin. Appearence Pops is, simply put, lollipop-shaped. His body and limbs are all very stick-like while his head is abnormally large. He always wears a gentlemanly suit-and-slacks as well as a top hat. Pops also sports a white curved (almost handlebar) moustache. Aside from his facial hair, Pops is entirely bald (and has been for quite a while, as seen in Prank Callers). Personality Pops is in a perpetually optimistic mood, to a childish extent. Most of the time, he can best be described as bubbly and effervescent. However, Pops isn't one to be jolly when disrespected; when this happens, Pops does the unusual (Really Real Wrestling, Dizzy, etc.) Whenever he is not acting childishly, Pops acts like a gentleman, always addressing others politely, with one sole exception(Think Positive), where he serves as the main antagonist for the first (and possibly only) time. Pops' childish mood makes him very gullible. Although anyone can take advantage of this, people (especially park workers) still respect Pops as a friend. He is also known to take an interest in little things such as butterflies. An example of this is when, in The Power, he laughs when a butterfly flies near him, and in Think Positive, he is trying to catch a butterfly in a jar. Pops is also know to love his car, Carmenita, who is polished and waxed in nearly every episode. Skill/Habbits *'Immatureness' - Pops has been sheltered and protected all of his childhood, which is why he takes such childish delight in almost everything. *'Keyboard Player' - As seen in This Is My Jam and Mordecai and the Rigbys, Pops is able to play the keyboard very well. He is also said to play his harpsichord at night, but he might have stopped this because Benson made a rule against this. *'Butterflies' - Pops most likely has an interest for butterflies, as seen in Think Positive. *'Skilled Artist' - As seen in Think Positive, Pops can draw very well. *'Good Wrestler' - In Really Real Wrestling, Pops is a very good wrestler. This is because he used to wrestle in his high school or college days. *'Fanciness' - As shown in Fancy Restaurant, Pops is an expert in the art of being fancy and has even published a book on the subject, titled Fanciness Theory and Practical Application.